detectiveconandatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Kogoro Mouri
Kogoro Mouri History Kogoro is a private investigator, but he prefers to laze around all day. Kogoro attended Teitan High School, the same high school as Ran and Shinichi, along with Eri Kisaki, Yukiko Fujimine, and the actress Ruri Ujo. He then graduated from Beika University, where he was the ace of the Judo team, though he was highly vulnerable to stage fright. Some time after graduating, Kogoro became a police officer. He worked in The Tokyo Metropolitan Police Division One under Inspector Megure, but he did poorly at his job. He also worked for some time under Inspector Yuminaga in the arson division as well. While Movie 2 strongly suggests that Kogoro left the police force because of the incident where he fired upon Eri Kisaki who was held as a hostage, his reasons for leaving the force have not been confirmed in the manga. Kogoro is an excellent marksman. Kogoro's daughter, Ran Mouri, is also the daughter of Eri Kisaki, who is now living separately after an argument ten years prior. Despite constantly feigning disinterest in her, Kogoro still has feelings for his wife—he has even asked her to move back in with him, but she pretends not to hear him because she is not "ready" yet,though she still has feelings for him as well. These are expressed mainly through jealousy when Kogoro's attention is caught by other attractive women in the vicinity. Personality Kogoro can easily become infatuated with beautiful women. His dream woman is pop idol Yoko Okino, and he never misses (or tries not to miss) her television shows. Because of his behavior around attractive women, he often embarrasses his daughter Ran Mouri, and while it is not the reason why his wife left him, it is the reason why she hasn't come back. While he is never outright called an alcoholic, Kogoro has a tendency to get intoxicated at social events, and Shinchi/Conan makes sarcastic remarks about him spending money on alcohol. In the anime, his office is littered with empty beer cans, and he keeps a well-stocked liquor shelf. Kogoro is also a heavy smoker, and is usually seen with a cigarette in his mouth. His hobbies include mahjong and gambling on horse racing and keirin. In the Japanese version, due to his name Kogoro Mouri he is often mistaken for the famous astronaut Mamoru Mohri when he introduces himself, because they both are in the news frequently, of Japanese decent, and have the same last name. In the English version when Kogoro introduces himself he is often mistaken for "oh, that famous astronaut," as well. In the English version it is possible he is also confused with Patrick Moore. In the US version, Kogoro Mouri says that he is forty-three, in opposed to being thirty-seven in the Japanese version. It is unknown if Eri's age remains the same since they had attended school together, and if not, if it will affect the Princess Pageant storyline that occurred twenty years ago, making her in her twenties when she participated instead of a teenager. Kogoro suffers from a mild acrophobia (fear of heights) and is quite uncomfortable in high settings, such as skyscrapers, when he has the chance to see how high up he is. It has also been made clear that Kogoro is an expert with a handgun, being able to hit targets at great distance with an impressive level of accuracy. He is also known for his Judo throw, which he often uses to incapacitate escaping suspects. Detective Skills Throughout most of the series, Kogoro is depicted as a pretty incompetent detective, often missing obvious clues and jumping to the wrong conclusions, though several of these conclusions were shared by other people on the scene. However, Kogoro does follow the proper police procedures, asks questions, and (with a little help from Conan) follows leads quite well. Despite his ineptness, he had been a prominent police officer under Inspector Juzo Megure ten years prior to the start of the series He is shown to have left the police force after events addressed in the second movie, The Fourteenth Target Thanks to Conan's undercover help in solving numerous cases, Kogoro's reputation as a detective grows quickly. He hardly remembers the solutions of any cases because Conan knocks him out with tranquillizer darts so that he can announce the solution to the case while hidden, using a device that allows him to imitate Kogoro's voice as a proxy. However, Kogoro never seems to wonder about this fact and often boasts about his merits. Because of this, he has become nicknamed the Sleeping Kogoro (眠りの小五郎 Nemuri no Kogorou). Jugo Yokomizo often mistakenly calls him Smoking Kogoro (煙の小五郎 Kemuri no Kogorou) because of his heavy smoking habits. Because of his (or rather, Conan's) tendency to coincidentally come across a crime scene, Inspector Megure is often referred to Kogoro as a shinigami (death god). In later stories, there are times when Kogoro is actually able to solve crime cases without (or little) help from Conan, especially when people he knows or cares about are involved; it appears that, while he can connect the dots just fine, he can't actually find them as quickly as Conan does. The first of these events takes place during a trip to a hot spring, where one of his old college friends is murdered. Kogoro is actually so disturbed and determined to find the killer on his own that Conan cannot bring himself to drug him, limiting himself to surreptitiously drawing attention to the necessary clues. Despite his frequent moronic analyses, Kogoro is actually pretty smart when he applies himself. He is even able to completely solve a crime on his own in the ninth movie, Stragety Above the Depths, due to the fact that the culprit Minako resembles Eri, and Conan applauds him mentally for his success.